


The one where Steve gets de-serumed and Bucky remembers who he is

by Mercury_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i don't know what this is, i guess?, or could be seen as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: An experiment goes wrong leaving Steve de-serumed like he was before the war and before he became Captain America. He then finds out about Bucky being the Winter Soldier and goes onto the battle-field to try and get Bucky to remember him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The one where Steve gets de-serumed and Bucky remembers who he is

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this prompt: Steve one when he was skinny .. something happened maybe tony did some machine and brought the small Steve and 😂 And small Steve find Bucky one still kinda like the winter in civil war.. I'm Not sure is Bucky saw him first or small Steve did and chase him but almost had an asthma attack and that brought Bucky his memories and his Protective  
> instinct for small Steve.  
> (Bucky is aware of Captain America and knew who he was, didn’t realise until he saw de-serumed Steve just exactly who he was).

Tony invented a machine that was supposed to extract a small amount of super-soldier serum out of Steve, kind of similar to the one that made Steve Captain America in the first place- only less likely to kill Steve. It was so he could investigate it, see what it actually was. After all, it did give Steve faster healing so if they could find out what that was it would be super helpful in medicines. However, it went wrong and ended up extracting all of the serum, leaving Steve the skinny, sick with almost every illness ever known person he was before. No longer was Steve the towering, muscular figure of Captain America, he was tiny probably with one muscle in his entire body. 

They didn’t know if they would be able to give Steve the serum again, not knowing if his body could take it again giving how weak and small he is. The rest of the Avengers were beyond shocked, they knew he was tiny but did not realise just how small he was. Tony compared him to a Chihuahua, the rest of the team mocking him also. Thankfully, with modern medicine he wasn’t as ill as before, although still heavily suffering with most illnesses known to man. 

When the news of Bucky being the Winter Soldier broke, Steve insisted on going on one of the missions, hoping that Bucky would remember and become himself again. Steve thought he had lost Bucky, but he was here, he just had to make him remember who he was, and he could get him back. 

The rest of the Avengers tried to get Steve to stay at the compound, but Steve was just as stubborn and refused to stay behind. They relented and let him go, on the condition that he did not leave their vehicle until it was deemed safe enough. It looked as if being stabbed by a needle could kill him, who knows what a bullet will do?

They managed to kill or wound the majority of the HYDRA agents, Natasha, Clint and the Hulk leading the rest away. The Winter Soldier remained to deal with Tony, which is when Steve was called. If Bucky- or the Winter Soldier- saw Steve he might remember who he was and break the mind-control of HYDRA. It could work and they had to try it, for Bucky and for Steve. 

Steve walked slowly up to wear Tony was stood facing Bucky- only walking slowly because his legs were fucking matchsticks. “Bucky”. Steve said hesitantly when he finally got close to Bucky. 

Bucky faltered, hesitating for the first time- a look of recognition in his eyes, although gone as quick as it appeared. “Who the hell is Bucky?” The Winter Solider questioned. 

He began to threateningly walk towards where Steve and Tony were stood, cocking his gun. 

“Buck, it’s me Steve.” Steve implored, his tone begging Bucky to remember him.  
“Remember, we were best friends, you always looking after me because I was ill all the time. And how you kept me from being beaten up almost every day, remember?”

Bucky stopped walking, hesitating for a moment as if the grip HYDRA had over Bucky’s mind began to slip. However, it was only momentary, HYDRA’s control flooding Bucky’s mind again. 

“It’s me Buck. It’s me, please remember.” Steve begged.

Seeing the Winter Solider take over again, Tony ordered Steve to run and get to safety- not that Steve could run very well with his twig legs and bad asthma. 

He started running as best as he could, not getting very far before collapsing to the floor unable to breath properly. He was having an asthma attack. 

“Shit”. Tony exclaimed, firing a repulsor at the Winter Soldier before rushing over to Steve. Before he could get there he was pushed out of the way by a strong force, Bucky, seemingly unaffected by the blast. 

With a gentleness Tony thought not possible from Bucky, especially seeing as he looked like an ice-cold (get it cos Winter soldier) assassin, he picked Steve up and carried him to the quinjet to get Steve medical attention. “You’ll be okay Steve I promise.” Bucky said softly as he rushed Steve to the quinjet. Tony got up, following behind them in a state of shock- not knowing what the hell was going on. 

Bucky got Steve into the quinjet, immediately seeking out an inhaler. He gave it to Steve, waiting for Steve to get his breath back before chastising him. 

“What were you thinking Stevie? In you condition you should stay away from battlefields.” Bucky yelled, for Tony- who had got back to the quinjet- it was like a child being told off by their very concerned mother. 

“You’re unwell Stevie, you need to look after yourself, especially when I’m not there to do so.” He chastised. 

“I’m sorry Buck, but I had to for you. I needed you to remember because I hate knowing that you’re here, but I can’t have you. I needed you Buck.” Confessed Steve. Of course he understands why Bucky is pissed off because he was reckless and stupid, but he would do anything for Bucky- including risk his life by running away from said person he was trying to save. But hey, at least it worked, and Steve didn’t die, and his legs didn’t snap in half when he tried to run, and he got his Bucky back. 

“You’re a punk”. 

“Jerk”. Steve retorted. Bucky pulled Steve into a hug, making sure to hold him lightly so Steve didn’t crumble. He promised to never leave Steve again and to look after him from now on. He glared at Stark as if to say Stark had done a terrible job- I mean he did let Steve go onto a battlefield when he looks like a feather would kill him and he has most illnesses. 

“Think we can have the reunion party later; we need to leave.” Tony said hurriedly as the rest of the team piled into the quinjet. 

To say the ride home was awkward was an understatement- the tension was almost unbearable. No-one knew what to say, all of them just staring awkwardly at the Steve cuddled next to a former assassin who tried to kill them all, some of them more than once, or twice. It was weird for them, literally 30 minutes ago they were trying to kill Bucky- Winter Soldier, whatever- and now they were taking him home, just weird. Yes they knew it wasn’t Bucky’s fault, but it was still tense. 

They arrived back at Stark tower, all of them changing out of battle gear before gathering in the living room to discuss whatever the hell is happening and what was going to happen to Bucky. Steve was plastered at Bucky’s side- refusing to leave him ever again. 

“So…” Clint said awkwardly, at a complete loss of what to say.

“So…” Steve echoed.

“Look, I know what you’re all thinking. You’re all thinking that I’m probably going to kill you, or that I’m still the Winter Soldier and this is all a plan to infiltrate the Avengers, well it isn’t. I’m me again- I’m back to the Bucky Barnes I was before the war I promise. I can’t promise it will be easy me being here after I tried to kill you all, but that wasn’t me- not really. HYDRA had me under a from of mind-control, they controlled everything I did. Every time I remembered who I was they wiped my memory and started over. I had no control over anything, it was hell. And I am sorry for everything they made me do.” Bucky stated, remorse clear in his voice even though he had nothing to be sorry for. It was HYDRA’s fault. Bucky had no choice but to kill, HYDRA made him into an assassin, nothing was his fault. 

“Buck, you don’t have to apologies- none of this was your fault and the team know that.” Steve said softly. He grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand, squeezing it lightly- like really lightly. Kind of like when a cat puts its paw on someone. Bucky smiled softly at Steve. 

“Well I saw you when Steve was having his asthma attack and there is no way the Winter Soldier wold act like that, so I say it really is Barnes- not the murderous assassin we formerly knew you as.” Tony remarked. 

“Thank you.” Bucky said. 

“Well if Stark says he’s okay then I trust him.” Clint said. Natasha nodded in agreement next to him. 

“So can I stay here, I don’t really have anywhere else to go?” Bucky asked cautiously, worried Tony would say no. 

“Of course.” Tony said. 

“We can finally be together Buck; nothing will tear us apart now.” Steve said happily. 

Bucky carefully pulled Steve into a hug, so he didn’t break anything. 

“Oh Stark, is there anyway of me becoming Captain America again, or am I stuck like this?” Asked Steve, hoping Tony would say there was a way to put the serum back in his system and return him to his Captain America figure. 

“Sorry Steve, I have no idea. You’re stuck as a twig- for now at least.” Tony answered. Steve sighed heavily- even with the advances in modern medicine he did not want to be how he was before he took the super-soldier serum, constantly ill and having a near death experience every day.

“I’ll look after you Stevie, just like old times. I promise nothing will happen to you.” Bucky reassured, and that was enough for Steve- for now at least. Bucky promised to look after Steve seeing as a feather or a light wind could seriously injure or kill him most days. Having said that, the day Tony said he could re-serum Steve, he celebrated that much he had a sever asthma attack because Steve couldn’t wait to be Captain America again. 

Life for a while was weird as they got used to Bucky being around, but soon it was normal, and Bucky was no longer seen as the former assassin who tried to kill them all. Bucky became another member of the Avengers family, and he and Steve were inseparable on and off the battlefield (once Steve was a muscular God again of course). Everyone was happy, especially Steve and Bucky who could finally be together, properly after years of being apart- nothing would tear them apart again, they wouldn’t let anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a whole mess, I don't know what to say...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx
> 
> P.S. I had no clue on the title so it's bad but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
